For example, as a structure of wearing a wearable apparatus, e.g., a head mount type apparatus, a spectacle frame is often used (for example, see Patent Document 1). Other than the head mount type wearable apparatus, a wrist band type, i.e., a clock type apparatus is also proposed (for example, see Patent Document 2), and some apparatuses are already distributed on the market.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-88725
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-140158